Rule: Model Use
This is a rule put in place by the admins. If you alter this, you risk being severely banned. This rule is about models. If a model is taken for a character, another user can't use it unless the first user who used the model said so. If the first user is banned for a long time or inactive, the second user can use it. There is also an alternative to this rule. If you use a real photo (meaning not drawn, animated, or sketched), then you do not have to claim that photo. As long as it's not a celebrity, and some random picture on the internet. If it's a celebrity, and you know it, please put (Celebrity, Copyright) by it. Ex: Jay Park (Celebrity, Copyright) 'NOTE: This isn't a page to call "dibs". If you have an existing character with that model, claim it here. ' 'NOTE: Due to character-hogging, we are now changing the rule. If you have an existing PAGE with that model, you may claim it. If you just have the picture on the wiki, the model is NOT yours. ' Model Claiming XTatioxShionx Gakupo Kamui Sasha Braus (Attack on Titan) Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) Luka Megurine Ryou Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Marik Ishitar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Prussia (Hetalia) Shun Kazami (Bakugan) Red (Pokemon) Belarus (Hetalia) Ted (UTAU) Hannah (Black Butler) Claude (Black Butler) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) Hungary (Hetalia) Frau (07-Ghost) Zehel (07-Ghost) Death the Kid (Soul Eater) Kaai Yuki Len and Rin Kagamine Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kazu (Air Gear) Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club) Davis (Digimon) Kiyoteru Prince (1/2 Prince) Bruno (Vocaloid) Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Takato (Digimon) Marcus (Digimon) Naruto (Naruto) Makoto Tachibana (Free!) Takuya Kanbara (Digimon) Moka (Rosario+Vampire) Ikaros, Nymph, Chaos (Sora No Otoshimono) Astrea (Sora No Otoshimono) Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Yahiko (Naruto) and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Mizuna and Suzuna Kuraki (Kai no nai Tsuki) Mikako (Sora No Otoshimono) Kaai Yuuki (Vocaloid) Furuya Triplets (Ginga e Kickoff!) Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) Sebastian Michealis (Kuroshitsuji) Tsukune Aono (Rosario+Vampire) Rook (UTAU) Ootori Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) Female Prussia (Hetalia) Yin (Darker than Black) Luki Megurine Fem!Norway (Hetalia) Oliver (Vocaloid) USee (Vocaloid) Shion Brothers (Kaito, Akaito, Taito, Nigato, Kikato, Zeito, Kageito) (Vocaloid) Akita Neru Teto Kasane (UTAU) Akita Nero Yuzuyu (Aishiteruzu Baby) Shouta (Aishiteruzu Baby) Marika (Aishiteruzu Baby) Young Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Kid Naruto (Naruto) Kid Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Namine Ritsu (UTAU) Tei Sukone (UTAU) Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Kalin Kessler (Kiryu Kyosuke) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Carly Carmine (Carly Nigasa) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Misty Tredwell (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Leo and Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Aki Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) HiFuMi (Change 123) Noloty (Book of Bantorra) Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) Mirai/Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) Gojira1234 Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) Kodaka Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai) Reisen (Touhou) Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) Murasaki (Senran Kagura) America (Hetalia) North and South Italy (Hetalia) 2P!Fem!England (Hetalia) Yuto Kiba (Highschool DxD) Latvia (Hetalia) MEIKO (Vocaloid) Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) Mirim (Queen's Blade) Taiwan (Hetalia) Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) Ageha (Senran Kagura) Vante (Queen's Blade) Yomi (Senran Kagura) Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono) Papi (Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Lucy (Elfen Lied) Oz Vessalius (Pandora Hearts) Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (Arcana Heart) Ranmaru (Senran Kagura) Finland (Hetalia) Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) New Zealand (Hetalia) Mirai (Senran Kagura) Iceland (Hetalia) Fem!Russia & 2p!Fem!Russia (Hetalia) Black Gold Saw (Black Rock Shooter) Joshua Valente (Vampire Sweetie) Spain (Hetalia) Male!Belarus (Hetalia) Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono) Annelotte (Queen's Blade) Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Gilgamesh/Ko-Gil (Fate/Stay Night) Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) Meito (Vocaloid) Denmark (Hetalia) Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Hibari (Senran Kagura) Taokaka (BlazBlue) Momo Momone (UTAU) Ouka Miko (UTAU) Shigure Nao (UTAU) Ron Keine (UTAU) Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD) Sweden (Axis Powers: Hetalia) England (Axis Powers: Hetalia) Nagisa Hazuki (Free!) Tone Rion (Vocaloid 3) Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) Russia (Hetalia) Mayu (Vocaloid) Austria (Hetalia) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Kaiko Shion (Vocaloid) Reiner Braun (Attack on Titan) Berthodlt Fubar (Attack on Titan) Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) Tadase Hotori (Shugo Chara) Natsu Dragneel/Natsu Dragion (Fairy Tail) Aiichiro Nitori (Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club) Sekka Yufu (UTAUloid) Staz C. Blood (Blood Lad) Beikeiai17 (Bei) Character Pictures Ulquiorra Sciffer (Bleach character, avatar) Hollow Ichigo (Bleach character, avatar) Nico di Angelo (fan art of said picture) Hazel Levesque01 (fan art of said picture) Annabeth Chase (fan art of said picture) Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson Bei, Copy right) Erza Scarlett (Hecate) Jason Grace (fan art of said picture) Gaea Black Rock Shooter Rin Okumura Yukio Okumura Tartarus Model (Copy right) Zeus (statue of Jupiter from Camp Jupiter) Noimage (can be used by anyone) Ares (two different pictures) Various avatar arts (similar models that can be found) Mitch Hewer (actor Copy right) Newaracana (Copy right, used in Jasmine Russo's page) Noland Yaminosuke (Ichigo Kurosaki, final getsuga tensho) Sibuna4evs Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom) Gakuko (Vocaloid) Kaiko (Vocaloid) Michelle (Demigod) Canterbury (Black Butler) Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Zatsune Miku (Vocaloid) Tobuscus (Youtuber~!) Category:Site administration